kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Easy Way Out
Summaries KQ1 You're Graham, a young knight of Daventry. Your quest is to discover the three great---but now lost---treasures of the Kingdom of Daventry and return them to King Edward. The three treasures :A magic mirror :A magic chest :A magic shield If you complete the quest successfully, you will become King of Daventry. KQ2 You are King Graham, and are searching for a beautiful maide to become your wife. The woman you're looking for is named Valanice of Kolyma. She has been kidnapped by the witch Hagatha and imprisoned in a Crytal Tower on some enchanted island. She is said to be guarded by a wild beast. You must journey to Kolyma and find three keys to unlock the three magic doors that lead to Valanice. KQ3 You are Gwydion, a 17-year-old boy who is the slave of the evil wizard Manannan in the land of Llewdor. Your master will kill you when you turn 18---something that will happen very soon. You must escape the wizard, discover your true identity, find out who your true parents are, return home, and rescue your twin sister from a three-headed, fire-breathing dragon. KQ4 You are Princess Rosella, daughter of King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry, and twin sister of Prince Alexander (formerly known as Gwydion). While celebratng your rescue form being sacrificed to a three-headed, fire-breathing dragon, and Alexander's return from a lifetime of captivity, your father collapses to the floor clutching his chest. He will die if you do find a magic fruit that exists somewhere in the distant land of Tamir. The good fairy Genesta magically transports you there, but reveals that it is impossible to send you ome with the fruit unless you also recover Genesta's magic Talisman, which was stolen from her by the wicked witch Lolotte. If you do not return the Talisman within 24 hours, both Genesta and your father will die. KQ5 You are King Graham of Daventry. You arrive home from a stroll one morning to discover that your home---Castle Daventry---has disappeared, and your family with it. The only eyewitness to the disappearance is an owl named Cedric who informs you that an evil wizard by the name of Mordack did the deed, but for what reason is a mystery. You accompany Cedric to the land of Serenia and meet his employer, another wizard (although a good one) named Chrispinophur---Crispin for short. Crispin also has no knowledge of why Mordack would do such a deed, but does three things for you to aid you in your quest. *He feeds you magic whitesnake so you can communicate with animals you might meet on your journey. *He gives you an old magic wand that doesn't work right now, but just might after it gets to know you. *He sends Cedric along to help show you the way around Serenia. Your quest is to find and rescue your family. you are equipped with only your wits, Crispin's wand, and the clothes on your back. Good luck---you're going to need it. KQ6 In King's Quest VI, you play the part of Prince Alexander of Daventry. You have journeyed to the Land of the Green Isles in search of the Princess Cassima, the woman whom Alexander was introduced (and presumably fell in love with) at the end of King's Quest V. Your ship is wrecked on the treacherous currents and rocks surrounding the Green Isles, you learn that the king and queen have died and the land is being ruled by an evil vizier while Cassima is in mourning for her parents. The vizier won't let Alexander see Cassima and, worse yet, intends to wed her himself to seal his claim on the kingdom. Your primary quest is to find a way to see Cassima and to defeat the vizier and his genie servant. You will also have to visit each of the Green Isles and meet with their rulers. In addition, you may or may not embark on various other quests, depending your actions. Goood luck! KQ7 In King's Quest VII, you play two different characters: Princess Rosella of Daventry ahd her mother, Queen Valanice. Valanice is attempting (not for the first time, we assume) to talk her daughter into marriage with some basic prince or another. Rosella's friends are all doing so, Valanice reasons; she's almost twenty years old and its about time that Rosella begins settling down. Perhaps Val's anxious to become a grandmother. Anyway, Rosella is not too pleased with the idea, preferring to run away from the everyday life of being a beautiful princess, to have adventures, and to visit fairy tale castles in the sky. She sings of her dreams as her mother drones on, then dives into a looking-pond to follow a tiny dragonet that has suddenly appeared, as if from those very dreams. Valanice hears the splash and sees Rosella disappear under the water. Stoppping to pick up Rosella's comb, the queen jumps in to rescue her daughter. Just as their hands are about to touch, a mysterious arm appears, snatches the princess and vanishes---Rosella along with the arm. What's a mother to do? Category:Game summaries Category:King's Quest Companion Category:Original Canon (articles and stories)